


Chain

by a_fish_without_water555



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fish_without_water555/pseuds/a_fish_without_water555
Summary: *ABO警匪*前黑帮头目x前卧底警察





	Chain

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO警匪  
> *前黑帮头目x前卧底警察

疼痛，饥饿，干渴，而后是麻木。

手铐被拴在钉死在墙壁的铁管上，高高吊起的双手血流不畅，早已失去知觉。浅蓝色的短袖制服沾满土灰和血污，胸前背后都被一道道鞭痕划得破烂不堪。王耀最初的挣扎使手腕被铁铐磨破，顺着手臂流下的血迹已经凝固发黑。

不断交替的昏迷和清醒模糊了对时间的感知。在漫无边际的黑暗里不知沉浮多久，终于听到一串由远及近的脚步声。有人停在他面前，摘下他的眼罩。

“想我了吗，阿耀——哦不，王Sir。”

王耀勉强睁开眼睛。头顶日光灯的光线并不强烈，但依旧让他酸胀的眼球感觉刺痛。他缓缓抬头，眼前晃动着一道模糊的人影。

皮靴，没过膝盖的黑色风衣，银色耳钉，吸血鬼般苍白的皮肤和气息。

“亚瑟……”

他认出那熟悉的轮廓，心脏漏跳了一拍。 铁锈和硝烟的气味从Alpha身上飘出来，钻进他的鼻腔。黑色掩盖了血液的痕迹，但他肯定对方来这之前经历了一场恶战，或许刚刚被杀的……是自己曾经的同事。

“怎么，一副高兴得快要哭出来的表情啊。”

亚瑟伸出手，拨开粘在他脸上汗湿的黑发，抚摸他的脸颊。

隔着黑色的薄羊皮手套传来的温度，冰冷得让王耀浑身一颤。只是身体本能的反应，却似乎惹恼了面前的Alpha。亚瑟突然狠狠扣住他的下颚，力气大到几乎捏碎他的颌骨。

属于Alpha的气息在这间狭小的地下室里疯狂流窜。信息素的浓度很快超过危险的阈值。胃部剧烈地绞痛，王耀想呕吐，却根本吐不出什么。熟悉的烟草香味变成了一把烙铁，烫在灵魂丑陋的旧伤上，明明痛不欲生，身体却因本能燃起热度。想要被填满、想要被占有的冲动，疯狂撕咬着理智的神经。

抑制剂快失效了。王耀不得不咬破自己的舌尖，让唇齿间蔓延开的血腥味帮助自己保持清醒。

不合时宜的发情，不受控制的情欲，Omega的身体像是受到上帝的诅咒。他曾经无比痛恨这一切，为了证明自己的价值，才选择了最艰辛也最危险的卧底任务。利用抑制剂伪装成Beta，王耀用一年的时间成为亚瑟最信任的部下，却依旧难以从谨慎的英国人手中获得有价值的情报。

但在身为Omega的秘密被撞破后，他升格为情人，短短两个月的相处就让亚瑟对他不再隐藏任何秘密。

他想证明的一切都失去了意义。讽刺的是，帮他完成任务的恰恰是他最痛恨的东西。

“你在怕我？”亚瑟弯起嘴角，亲昵地凑近他的脸，两人的鼻尖几乎相抵，“你怎么能怕我呢？”

王耀摇了摇头。

他恍惚地回忆起，在训练的射击场上，他第一次打出十个满环，亚瑟脸上欣慰又写满骄傲的微笑；越过国境线逃亡的路上，他们躲进破旧的汽车旅馆为对方处理伤口，他在亚瑟的胳膊上绑出一个丑丑的蝴蝶结，被亚瑟嘲笑了整整一个下午。刻板的英国人对待下属总是一脸冷淡，但在他面前从来不吝啬笑容——却没有任何一种，像眼前这样残忍得令人绝望。

从前的亚瑟无论何时都披着一副优雅绅士的外皮，是他把那幅外皮生生剥下，造就了眼前疯狂的杀人犯。

最近发生了四起警察被虐杀的案件。警方为了避免引起恐慌，不得不封锁消息。受害者的身边留下了用血迹书写的A.K字样，他知道这是亚瑟在找他，于是主动充当诱饵，希望了结这一切。

“你明明说过爱我，”亚瑟松开了手，脸上的笑意被默然取代，“都是假的吗。”

这个家伙在问什么，潜伏的卧底怎么可能爱上他的目标？王耀觉得好笑。他是被眼前的Alpha标记过的Omega，为了杀掉对方连身体都可以出卖的人，是没有心的。

“对不起……”他强忍着身体的不适，因脱水而干裂的嘴唇颤动着，发出微弱的气音。

都是假的，所以杀了我吧。

成为卧底的一刻王耀就做好了丢掉性命的觉悟。两年前是他传回警局的情报摧毁了亚瑟手下的势力。清洗的过程中流了那么多血，死了那么多他认识的、甚至曾并肩作战过的兄弟，只用一条命来偿还的话，算起来是他捡了大便宜。

“我真是佩服你，以Omega的身份坐上了警司的位置。王Sir已经成为警界的传奇了吧，这还得感谢我的牺牲对不对？我想讨回点报酬呢。”

亚瑟掏出手枪，抵在王耀的胸口。心跳的震动顺着枪管传递到掌心，急促得让他有些惊讶。因为王耀的脸上只有一贯的平静，嘴角甚至隐隐带笑。最初让他着迷的，正是这人面对危机时异于常人的冷静，在他发现那副坚硬的外壳下藏着一个理应娇弱的Omega之后，这种着迷更是演变成了爱慕和敬佩。

哪怕在因为他失去一切之后，身为Alpha的自己依然佩服着眼前的Omega，为他骗得自己团团转的精湛演技、隐忍和狠心，佩服得五体投地。

他还真想剖出枪口下的这颗心来，看看是什么颜色。

砰——

亚瑟扣下扳机，瞄准的却是那副染满血迹的手铐。子弹精确地切断连接两个手环的铁链部分，伴随着迸溅的火花贯穿铁管，深深钉入墙体。

王耀的双腿早已站立不住，一旦失去腕部的支撑，马上像个沙袋似的摔在地上。他费力地用双手撑地，半跪着，止不住剧烈咳嗽。他几乎能听见自己的内脏在挤压碰撞，发出令人作呕的滑腻声响。

亚瑟扔下枪，下意识地想要扶他起来，却在刚伸出手的时候，动作一顿，僵硬地收了回来。

两年前，一颗穿胸而过的子弹终结了他对王耀的幻想和自以为是的感情。最后走私的那批火药发生了爆炸，警方都以为他在码头燃起的火海中丧命，可他却在一艘渔船上醒了过来，枪伤也经过了简单的处理。他伤得很重，在缺乏药品的船上，并发症带来的高烧让他整整一个月徘徊在生死的边缘，但他最终活了下来，脑子也幸运地没有烧坏。这一定是上帝给他复仇的机会。

他已经掏空了感情，把此生所有的爱恨都给了背叛自己的爱人。

英国男人的眼睛透着阴惨的绿色，凝视着王耀的目光中有一丝茫然。他在脑海中预演了无数次，在他们重逢的一刻，如何干脆利落地杀了王耀然后自杀。可是真正见到那人的时候，他却把实弹换成了麻醉弹。

直到此刻，他依然狠不下心。

亚瑟觉得自己简直无可救药。对方难得露出的一点脆弱，轻易就触动了他心中残存的柔软的部分。Omega的气息虽然微弱，但那甜滋滋的味道已经唤起了一部分从前美好的记忆。相爱也许只是粗糙的谎言，但无比契合的身体可是令人怀念的真实存在。

找这样的理由难免有些悲哀。却总好过什么都没有。

亚瑟低下身，伸手扶住王耀的肩膀，把他按在墙上，重重地吻了下去。Omega的双唇因为缺水变得粗糙干涩，不复记忆中的柔软。唇上的裂口渗出了血。他伸出舌尖，饶有兴致地在两片唇瓣上舔舐了一阵，才撬开对方的牙关。口腔里蔓延的血腥味刺激着大脑，让唇齿陷入更激烈的纠缠。他并没有受到预想中的抗拒，却感觉更加烦躁。

王耀对他的迎合，总让他想起愧疚、同情、补偿这些通常施予弱者的字眼。对于Alpha来说，这是莫大的羞辱。

他的烦躁化为令人窒息的深吻。常年苍白的皮肤因为上涌的气血染上一丝健康的颜色。胸口的旧伤像是被什么撕开似的，灼热的痛感不亚于当初。

过了很久他才放开王耀。分离的唇角牵出一条细长的银丝。亚瑟久久看着对方黑白分明、通透如琉璃的眼睛。即使那里蒙上了一层雾气，他依然能清晰地看见对方眼里的自己。

怀里的Omega曾是他的所有物。不，现在依然是。完全标记的结印仍然深埋在他的Omega体内。

他伸出手，掐住王耀的下颌，拇指摩挲着因为刚才粗暴的亲吻而变得红肿的唇瓣。

“王耀……”

他很少完整地念出这个名字。连名带姓的称谓有种挥之不去的疏离感，缠绵柔软的声音却像是呼唤着自己最亲密的爱人。

王耀猜不透他的意思，此刻也没有过多的精力去计较这些。Alpha一直都没有收敛信息素的释放，已经把他逼到崩溃的边缘。身体的本能摆脱理智的束缚，臣服于Alpha极富侵略性的气味。他的眼神涣散失焦，脸颊烧得滚烫，耳根透出樱桃般的红色。他的喘息愈发急促，张开的唇间隐约可见嫣红的舌尖。

Omega特有的甜蜜气息四溢开来，向Alpha发出邀请的信号。那是罂粟花的气味。明知是包裹着毒药的蜜糖，依旧让人无法拒绝。亚瑟的耐性已经耗光了，解开王耀衬衫的动作愈发粗暴，最后直接扯掉最上面的两粒纽扣，连带着对方脖子上的银链，一起远远地丢了出去。

鞭痕下早已和衣料粘连在一起的皮肉再次被撕开，已经结痂的伤口崩裂开来，涌出新鲜的血液。王耀倒吸一口冷气，死死抓住亚瑟的肩背。他浑身颤抖着，却没有发出更多的声音。

亚瑟抱着他的Omega翻滚到地上。一个个带着血气的吻，烙印在Omega的眉心、唇角、脖颈、凸起的锁骨和胸膛血红色的伤口上。

王耀有些失神地看着撑在自己身体上方的Alpha，看着他胸口早已愈合结疤的枪伤。背上的鞭伤碾在坚硬的水泥地面上，传来火辣辣的痛感，却被陷入情欲泥沼的身体曲解成背德的快感。他伸手勾住亚瑟的脖子，脸上现出浅浅的笑涡。

“对不起……我爱你……”

嘶哑疼痛的声带被拉动着，发出微弱的声音。那是在他意识清醒时，绝对不会出口的告白。

然而亚瑟什么都听不见。他正埋头在王耀的胸口，舔弄啃咬那里柔软小巧的乳尖，卖力地开发这具阔别两年的身体。

空气中Alpha和Omega的气味逐渐吞噬着彼此。烟草和罂粟混杂出的味道甜腻而危险，在交缠的两具身体上点燃了奇异的热度。

亚瑟咬下了自己的手套。他的手背上有一朵黑色的玫瑰花的刺青。玫瑰最内侧的花瓣里原本藏着两个字母，A和Y，现在却被一道烟头烫出的疤痕取代。他解开王耀的裤链，握住那根已经是半勃起状态的性器，指腹和掌心的枪茧摩擦在最娇嫩的皮肤上。

电击似的、酥酥麻麻的快感接连不断从下身传来，王耀低声喘息着，终于在快感累积到巅峰时，在对方的手中释放。私处的耻毛沾满斑斑点点的白浊液体，前后两处都变得泥泞不堪。

两根沾着膻腥体液的手指伸进他的嘴里。王耀顺从地含住亚瑟的手指，舔掉自己的精液。理智荡然无存，Omega的天性主导了一切，颈部的腺体倾泄着诱人犯罪的气味。Alpha啃噬舔吻着他上下滚动的喉结，在因为情动而染上绯色的皮肤上，留下深红的牙印和吻痕。

王耀的脸上爬满了湿漉漉的泪痕。他隐约听到自己啜泣般的声音，大概只是无意义地发泄着。早就破烂成布条的衬衫被完全扯掉，一并被扯下的还有弄得皱巴巴的裤子。然而这丝毫不能缓解体内的燥热，情欲的火焰正在一点点蒸干他的骨血。

亚瑟把两人身上累赘的衣物都扒了干净，才终于把尺寸狰狞的器官抵到入口，顶弄磨蹭了几下，并没有急着进入。王耀却难以忍受这样的挑拨，主动挺起腰，试图吞入对方的性器。

“亚瑟……亚瑟……”

他一遍又一遍哭喊着这个名字。他已经不知道谁是亚瑟，只知道那个人能满足他身体的空虚。眼泪不停地涌出眼眶，脸上的表情辨不清是欢愉还是痛苦。他扣紧了亚瑟的肩膀。被子弹分开的手铐仍挂在他的手腕上，锋利的断口在Alpha的皮肤上划出一道道血痕。

可惜疼痛无法让任何人清醒。

亚瑟终于进入他的身体。Omega自体分泌的润滑被不断深入的器官卷起了潮湿黏腻的水声，滚烫的温度几乎让内壁融化。熟悉的尺寸、形状和热度，他的身体认出了这是标记自己的Alpha。尽管一直有种下一秒就会被撑破的错觉，他还是顺利容纳下了亚瑟的全部。性器的顶端抵达难以想象的深处，被贯穿的恐惧掩埋在异样的快感里，王耀把身体的支配权完全交给了对方。

亚瑟非常满意自己主导的节奏。他一手固定着王耀的腰部，一手玩弄着对方胸前红肿挺立的乳珠，沾上血渍和汗液的指尖不再像起初那样冰冷，但依然带给了王耀点点清凉的感觉。Omega难耐地扭动着腰肢，让体内的凶器刮蹭着瘙痒的阴道内壁。他的Alpha也配合着加快了抽插的速度。每当顶上深处凸起的敏感点，骤然绞紧的肉壁便会热情地夹住他的阴茎，在他退出时恋恋不舍地挽留。像极了被爱的感觉。

You should be mine.

凌乱的金发下，亚瑟的眼眶发红，绿色的眼睛里显出恶狼似的凶意。

粗硬火热的性器在王耀身体里又胀大了一圈。根部充血膨胀的结卡在前列腺的位置，头部几乎探入了阴道末尾子宫的空间。亚瑟终于在他的身体内发泄，灼热的液体打在温暖潮湿的内壁上，流向孕育生命的温床。

 

 

地下室没有窗户，分不清白天黑夜。情事过后，王耀已经疲惫地昏沉睡去。

亚瑟捡起自己的风衣外套，盖在那具赤裸而瘦削的身体上。他打算出门买回一些食物和药品，走到门口时感觉鞋底踩到了什么。

他捡起来一看，是之前王耀挂在脖子上的那条链子。

银链上串着奇怪的吊坠——竟然是一枚真正的子弹。子弹的黄铜材质上留下斑斑血迹，口径吻合着他胸口的旧伤。

亚瑟感到一阵眩晕，向后踉跄了一步。

原来那时为他处理了枪伤，送他到渔船上的人就是王耀……

 

-Fin-


End file.
